<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What am I missing by Greytail8573</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536432">What am I missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573'>Greytail8573</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Marco Bott, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is having a hard time figuring out his feelings. </p><p>Like, seriously. Just angst and sex is all you get</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anything in "//" are thoughts</p><p>Anything in "()" isme talking to the character except they can't hear me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean slams his books down. His best friend, Marco, jumps. </p><p>"Fuck, Jean! you scared the shit out of me!" Marco complains. </p><p>"Sorry." Jean grumbles, sitting down. </p><p>It was a beautiful day, opposing Jean's mood. The park near the if campus was bright and sunny and full of families. Marco waves at a nearby family, who's child smiles at him. Jean sighs, placing his head on the table. </p><p>"Whats up, man?" Marco asks.</p><p>Jean looks up miserably. "Life."</p><p>"I see,..." Marco looks at his friend in concern. "Did Professor Ackerman pressure you again?" </p><p>"No. I just fucking hate college." </p><p>"Dont we all."</p><p>"You're no help, Marco." Jean complains.</p><p>"Thats my job." Marco grins. "But, really, what's up?" </p><p>"Really, I just keep seeing couples getting together and I'm over here alone." The blond replies.</p><p>"So, you're lonely?" </p><p>"That's one way to put it,..." </p><p>/is he really that oblivious?/ Jean wonders. /I thought I was being obvious about what I'm implying./ (no, Jean. You aren't.)</p><p>***</p><p>"Yo, Jean, stop being anti-social and come with us!" Reiner, Jean's roommate, says loudly from the living room.</p><p>Jean rolls over on his bed and groans. "Nooooooooooooooo."</p><p>"You might meet someone cute." Bertrolt, his other roommate, suggests. </p><p>"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo." </p><p>"Fine, party pooper." Reiner says.</p><p>Jean hears the door close and he grumbles softly. He was done with his roommates trying to get him to be social. He just wanted to sleep. Or cry. Or both. At the same time. Maybe he could cry himself to sleep. Jean sighs and closes his eyes. Life was really hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a soft knock on Jean's door which causes him to stir. When did he fall asleep? The knock resonates in the room again and he swings his legs out of bed. He heads to the door and opened it.</p><p>"Hey, Reiner and Bertrolt told me you were being antisocial again." Marco says teasingly. "So I came to see if you were dead."</p><p>"I'm not dead, as you can tell." Jean mumbles. "Just sleepy."</p><p>"Aw, did you take a wittle nappie nap?" Marco says in a baby voice.</p><p>"Fuck you, dickwad." Jean grumbles. </p><p>Jean and Marco go to the kitchen and they end up chatting for over two hours. Jean smiles, waving to his friend as the boy left. They talked so easily. It was almost too easy to let anything slip to Marco when you were chatting with him.</p><p>Except for the fact that Jean had been crushing on the dark-haired boy since Junior year. </p><p>That, for some odd reason, was the one thing he could never find the courage to tell Marco for three years. He had been close once or twice but chickened out when Marco ended up telling him about his own crushes. That always crushed his feelings deeper into his heart, slowly breaking him. </p><p>Jean grumbles to himself softly and closes the front door. He heads back to his bedroom and flops on the bed. </p><p>"You're always here for me bed." Jean mumbles, rolling over. "You won't hurt me. Not like feelings." </p><p>***</p><p>Jean awoke to his alarm going off. In surprise, he jumps and accidentally rolls onto the floor. He bangs his head into his dresser and yells out in pain. </p><p>"FUCK!" He yells. </p><p>"You alright in there?" Reiner's voice calls.</p><p>"No!" Jean snaps. "Stupid fucking dresser."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude, you look so tired." Eren Jaeger comments as he walks by with his friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlet. </p><p>"Obviously. I'm in college, what do you expect?" Jean grumbles, setting his head down on his desk. "Stupid fucking sleep schedule." </p><p>"He's grumpy." Marco smiles at the trio.</p><p>"He's made it quite clear." Mikasa responds, pulling her friends away.</p><p>"Do you think she'll ever get over Eren hooking up with her uncle?" (I think she's his niece. Let's just go with that for this fic) Marco asks Jean.</p><p>"Don't think so." Jean mumbles. "Professor Ackerman is kinda a dick to her about it anyways."</p><p>"True." Marco agrees. </p><p>Jean sighs and closes his eyes. He really wished he could work up the courage to just TELL his friend his feelings. But that wasn't about to happen after the last time he tried. </p><p>~</p><p>"Class dismissed." Professor Smith says after concluding the lecture.</p><p>Simultaneously, every student stands up and heads for the door. Jean and Marco go their separate ways, each to a different class. Jean distracts himself on the way to his next class with thoughts, mostly cause he hated this professor. </p><p>/wonder what it's like in Hanji's class,... Poor Marco is stuck with her at some point today I think,.../ Jean ponders. /she's pretty crazy from what I hear,.../</p><p>"Jean!" A feminine voice calls. </p><p>He turns. "Huh? Oh, Historia. What's up?" </p><p>"Ymir and I a holding a party at our place this Friday. Will you come?" The petite blonde asks.</p><p>"Er, yeah. Probably." Jean says, unable to say no to his overly sweet classmate.</p><p>"Awesome! See you Friday!" She runs off. </p><p>/fuck,  I just got myself into a possibly embarrassing situation/</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just saw Marco's corpse today,... I cried</p><p>Also, happy Easter! (To those who celebrate it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Special chapter: party planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, now that everyone is here, I would like to discuss the plan." Ymir says coolly.</p><p>Sasha raises her hand. "I wasn't aware that we had a plan,..." </p><p>"Well," Ymir stares at her, annoyance in her gaze. "We're going to discuss it."</p><p>Sasha lowers her hand and her boyfriend,  Conny, gently places his hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"So the entire point of this party is to get the dorks, Jean and Marco, together." Ymir announces. "I'm sure you all were aware of that. So, we convince Historia to invite Jean to the party, because no one can say no to her face, and we have myself invite Marco, because he'll come either way. Y'all are gonna make sure they stick together all night. Because I don't want them chickening out on telling the other their feelings."</p><p>"Ymir, is Historia already aware of this plan?" Eren interrupts. "Cause she ain't here." </p><p>"No, she doesn't know. As much as I love my girlfriend, she can't keep a secret." (This is my headcannon, calm down) Ymir replies. </p><p>"Oh,..." Eren mumbles.</p><p>"Anyways, if the antisocial dickhead Jean decides he doesn't want to come the day of, it's Reiner and Bertrolt's job to drag him. Tell him 'you agreed to come so you're coming'."</p><p>The two males nod in acknowledgment. </p><p>"Really, just do your best to get them to confess. I'm having a hard time looking at them nowadays." Ymir says with a sigh.</p><p>"Got it" the gathered students say.</p><p>And with that, they all stand and leave. God, Ymir hoped this would work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'M SORRY!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry! I spend so much time updating my stories on Wattpad I forgot about all these stories! I have a chapter in the works so it may be out soon (though I highly doubt it). I'm really sorry, again. I hope you don't hate me</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhhhhhhhhh, I just needed this. I'm sorry</p><p>I've been watching the anime after reading most of the mangas and I just, ugh. I still haven't gotten over Marco's death and having to watch it is going to/has killed me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>